In recent years, application of an organic electroluminescent (EL) element as a display such as a flat display and as a light source in such as an electrophotographic copier and a printer has been studied. The organic EL element is constituted by providing an anode comprising a transparent conductive layer of such as ITO (indium tin oxide) on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate, and by providing thereon an organic layer comprising a positive hole transport layer and an emission layer, and a cathode layer comprising such as aluminum having been deposited in a stripe form crossing to the anode in this order; on the circumference of a pixel part, in which organic EL elements are arranged in a matrix form, formed are an anode side pickup electrode and a cathode side pickup electrode for connecting the anode and the cathode to an outer circuit or to an internal drive circuit.
It is known that, in an organic EL element, each crossing part of an anode and a cathode makes one pixel, and emission is generated by electron-hole recombination in the organic layer when voltage is applied on each EL element to inject an electron from the cathode and a hole from the anode. An organic EL element is an electric current drive type emitting element which is comprised of a very thin layer of a fluorescent organic substance sandwiched between an anode and a cathode, and emits by flow of the electric current. Generally, an organic substance is an insulator, however, allows current injection to be driven as an organic EL element by making very thin layer thickness. Further, since an organic EL element can be driven at a voltage as low as not higher than 10 V to enables highly efficient emission, it attracts attention as a display of the future.
In particular, recently, a phosphorescent emission organic EL element, which utilizes an excited triplet, and has efficiency far exceeding that of a conventional organic EL element, which utilizes an excited singlet, has been found by S. R. Forrest et al (Appl. Phys. Lett., 75(1), 4-6 (1999)). Further, an organic EL element has realized visual sensitivity efficiency reaching 60 lm/W as reported by C. Adachi (J. Appl. Phys., 90, 5048 (2001)), and such an element is expected to be applied not only for display but also for illumination.
At present, there are a low molecular weight type and a polymer type in an organic EL material. To manufacture an EL element by employing a low molecular weight type material, evaporation under high vacuum is conducted. Since a low molecular weight material can be easily purified by sublimation to enable easy purification, utilization of a highly pure organic EL material and easy preparation of an accumulated structure, it is very excellent with respect to efficiency and lifetime. However, since vacuum evaporation is conducted under a high vacuum condition such as not higher than 10−4 Pa, the operation is complicated and the cost is high to make a low molecular weight type material not necessarily preferable with respect to manufacturing. Particularly in illumination application, manufacturing by vacuum evaporation is difficult because an element should be formed on a large area. Further, as for a phosphorescent dopant, which is utilized in such as a phosphorescent emission organic EL element, it is difficult to introduce plural dopants having a large area without unevenness by vacuum evaporation, and it cannot avoid saying that it is costly and technically difficult.
In a polymer type material contrary to a low molecular weight type material, a wet process such as extrusion coating, dip coating, inkjet and printing can be employed in the manufacturing. That is, there is an advantage of a low cost because manufacturing under atmospheric pressure is possible. Further, there are advantages of easy control of such as a dopant and bare generation of unevenness even for a large area since a solution is prepared to make thin film. This can be said a big merit with respect to a cost and a manufacturing technology in illumination application of an organic EL element.
Since an organic layer is formed all over the surface of a substrate when an organic layer such as a hole transport layer and an emission layer are coated by a coating method, a layer is formed even on the portion which will be an external electrode pickup part of an anode which have been patterned in advance. Since an organic layer is basically an insulating substance, there causes poor conduction when there is an organic layer on the electric contact point.
Therefore, in the case of preparing an organic layer such as a hole transport layer and an emission layer by a coating method, a method to prevent a layer formation on the external connection terminal forming portion for external connection terminal formation has been studied.
For example, known is a method in which an organic layer is formed by a coating method after forming a solution repelling potion between an emission part and a non-emission part, and an organic layer, which has been formed on a non-emission part outside beyond the solution repelling portion, is wiped off to be removed by a solvent, whereby an organic EL display is manufactured (for example, refer to patent document 1).
However, a method of patent document 1 has the following disadvantages. 1) Since a solution repelling portion should be formed all over the portion where an emission part is to be formed, production efficiency is expected to be much decreased in the case of forming plural organic EL elements on a substrate. Particularly, reduction of production efficiency is expected in the case of continuous manufacturing employing a substrate of a wide width band-form flexible support. 2) An unnecessary organic layer is removed by a solvent, however, it is considered to be difficult to uniformly remove an organic layer with all organic EL elements when plural organic elements are formed on a substrate, resulting in a risk of generating scattered performance. 3) Particularly, in the case of continuous manufacturing of plural organic EL elements on a wide width band-form flexible substrate, uniform removal of an organic solvent requires much time resulting in expected decrease of production efficiency.
Further, known is a method in which a harrier wall is prepared to separately form an electrode layer in the display region, and an organic layer formed other than the display region outside the barrier wall is selectively removed by dry etching after an organic emission layer material have been coated and cured within the barrier wall (for example refer to patent document 2).
However, a method of patent document 2 has the following disadvantages. 1) Since a barrier wall should be formed all over the portion where an emission part is to be formed, production efficiency is expected to be much decreased in the case of forming plural organic EL elements on a substrate. Particularly, reduction of production efficiency is expected in the case of continuous manufacturing employing a substrate of a wide width band-form flexible support. 2) An unnecessary organic layer is removed by dry etching, however, it is considered to be difficult to uniformly remove an organic layer with all organic EL elements when plural organic elements are formed on a substrate, resulting in a risk of generating scattered performance. 3) Particularly, in the case of continuous manufacturing of plural organic EL elements on a wide width band-form flexible substrate, uniform removal of an organic solvent requires much time resulting in expected decrease of production efficiency.
In this situation, desired has been research and development of a producing method of an organic EL element and an organic EL display that, in forming by a coating method, an organic EL element comprising a substrate bearing a plurality of organic EL elements each comprising at least a first electrode, one or more organic compound layers, a second electrode and a sealing layer, can easily form an external connection terminal forming portion for external connection terminal formation and realize high production efficiency and stable performance quality.                Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-152512 (hereinafter, JP-A refers to Japanese Patent Application Publication Open to Public Inspection No.)        Patent Document 2: JP-A 2005-158388        